cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Nick Chinlund
Nick Chinlund (1961 - ) Deaths in Film *''Army of One (Joshua Tree)'' (1993) [Deputy Tomay]: Killed (though I don't know the details). (Thanks to ND) *'Lethal Weapon 3 (1992) 'Hatchett *''Eraser (1996) '[Calderon]: Shot to death, along with Michael Papajohn by Arnold Schwarzenegger. (Thanks to Michael) *Con Air (1997)' [''William 'Billy Bedlam' Bedford]: Impaled on a pipe during a fight with Nicolas Cage in the plane's cargo hold. *''Mr. Magoo'' (1997) [Bob Morgan]: Freezes to death while pursuing Leslie Nielsen. *''Frogs for Snakes'' (1998) [Iggy Schmurtz]: Shot in the chest by Robbie Coltrane in a bar. *''Below'' (2002) [Chief]: Dies of heatstroke inside the submarine. (Thanks to Gary) *''Tears of the Sun (2003) '[Michael 'Slo' Slowenski]: Shot (or wounded by shrapnel from a bomb) by one of the military hit-squad; he dies shortly afterwards while Paul Francis and Eamonn Walker try to save him. (Thanks to Michael and ND) *The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)' [Alexander ''Toombs]: Killed by one of the creatures, while Vin Diesel looks on helplessly. (This occurs in a deleted scene on the DVD; he survives the actual movie.) (Thanks to Vlabor) *''The Legend of Zorro'' (2005) [Jacob McGivens]: Killed in an explosion when a droplet of nitroglycerine lands on his head, whilst trapped on a wheel after a fight with Antonio Banderas. (Thanks to Verfimax and ND) *''Ultraviolet'' (2006) [Vice-Cardinal Ferdinand Daxus]: Sliced in half with a sword by Milla Jovovich, after she sets him on fire. (Thanks to ND) Deaths in Television *''The X-Files: Orison'' (2000) [Donald Addie Pfaster]: Shot in the back by Gillian Anderson. (Thanks to Gary) *''Walker, Texas Ranger: 6 Hours (2001)'' McNeely: Shot to death after struggling a fight by Chuck Norris who hold Mercedes McNab hostage. * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit: Execution'' (2002)' [Matthew Brodus]: Scheduled to be executed by lethal injection for multiple rapes and murders. He delays the execution by attacking B.D. Wong and allowing the prison guards to beat him unconscious, but is presumably executed at some point in the future. *Avenging Angel'' (2007) [Bob Quinn]: Shot dead in a shootout with Kevin Sorbo (causing him to fall off his horse). *24: Day 7: 9:00 AM - 10:00 AM'' (2009)' [''Masters]: Shot in the chest by both Kiefer Sutherland and Annie Wersching during a shoot-out. (Thanks to JOK and Alex) *''The Mentalist: Throwing Fire (2009)'' [Alex Jane]: Posibly died years ago from a heart attack (Note: is the father of the Main Protagonist of the series) *'[[Grimm (2011 series)|Grimm: ''Last Grimm Standing (2012)]]' Taymor: Mauled to death by Garland Lyons as Sasha Roiz walks away. *666 Park Avenue: Hypnos'' (2012) [Victor Shaw]: Shot to death with a sniper rifle by Misha Kuznetsov, he dies as Erik Palladino and Vanessa Williams try to save him. *''General Hospital: August 2014'' (2014) [Mickey Diamond]: Shot to death by William de Vry. Gallery McGivens' death.png|Nick Chinlund in The Legend of Zorro Daxus' death.png|Nick Chinlund's death in Ultraviolet Chinlund, Nick Chinlund, Nick Chinlund, Nick Chinlund, Nick Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Characters Killed by Jack Bauer in 24 Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:People who died in the Grimmverse